Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 8
Appearing In "In The East, The Demon Shall Rise" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Maltresia * Featherine Augustus Aurora * The Law of Identity Antagonists: * Weldrok Other Characters: * The Creator * Ange Ushiromiya (Mentioned only) * Battler Ushiromiya (Mentioned only) * Keen Soga (Mentioned only) * Goku (Mentioned only) * Naruto Uzumaki (Mentioned only) * Sasuke Uchiha (Mentioned only) * Bouichirou Yamato (Mentioned only) * Zeno (Mentioned only) * Whis (Mentioned only) * Monkey. D Luffy (Mentioned only) * DK Zeldris (Mentioned only) * Saitama (Mentioned only) * Genos (Mentioned only) * Meliodas (Mentioned only) * Ban (Mentioned only) * Escanor (Mentioned only) * Demon King (Mentioned only) Locations: * Realm Of The Creator * Realm Of Witches * Earth Synopsis of "In The East, The Demon Shall Rise" Lucifer lands on Earth with Maltresia, Lucifer demands to know where they are- which Maltresia shows images of different worlds and realities (relating them, to all the different anime's and manga's). She explains that this is a place of supremely powerful Asian gods, with many beings growing more powerful than them, and this is where she sensed Weldrok's presence. Lucifer asks where he is, which Maltresia is taken back at when she discovers what he's up to.- She explains that the is another embodiment of God (a avatar of Lucifer's dad) watching over this outerverse, but there are two beings who rival his power, a witch named 'Featherine Augustus Aurora', and a outer god named 'The Law of Identity', these are the only two things tat stand below this avatar- but Weldrok's has taken possession of them, and is possessing them to fight the creator- in order to create a battle that will rip this outerverse apart- meaning Lucifer will have to fight.the two, meaning he's got to fight with a avatar of his dad, which he already hates the idea of. Lucifer and Maltresia feel a massive earthquake that shakes the reality their in part, and realize the battle has already began- meaning they already have to move. The two teleport into a realm known as witches, to see the place decimated, as if a great battle had taken place, but soon feel the ground begin to shake again- with Maltresia, apologizing saying she took them a floor to low. Lucifer starts yelling at her harshly, and beginning to show his devil from to her, which takes her by surprise, as he questions him on why he's being so hostile... but Lucifer takes them to the Realm of the Creators, to see two women (showing flaming eyes of possession), fighting against a being that is a avatar of God. The three push back, but the two girls look at Lucifer look at Lucifer with their flaming eyes, as speak with a tine of Weldrok's voice, explaining that taking over these weaklings was too simple, and he'll have great pleasure killing his father. Lucifer becomes even more enraged at this, slowly melting away his angelic form, to reveal his devil form, as he rams into the two beings at full-speed- as the three begin to fight, Maltresia heads over to the avatar of God, as he appears to have taken a nasty hit, Maltresia comes over and talks to him about what's going on, and both talk about what's been happening with each-other and what their own future holds, causing Maltresia to cheer up. While they talk, Lucifer begins to over-power the two demon-charged deities, as his rage and frustration is pulling both his archangel powers and his connection to Hell. He defeats the two, and forcibly pulls the demon, out of his body- Lucifer sees Weldok standing in front of him smiling, as Lucifer sees what he has become, from the reflection in the demons eyes. Weldrok laughs saying that there was the Lucifer he served, commenting on how he became weak, and to show him who he truly was beneath that mask, saying he'll leave- he waves goodbye to Maltresia and the avatar as he smiles and vanishes. Maltresia walks over to Lucifer as he says he's done- but she reminds him that he mad a deal to get this done, and he never breaks a deal as they vanish through a portal.